Peter-Jane Friendship
The friendship between Peter Stone and Jane Vaughn is known as Pane '('P'eter/J'ane). They became friends when Jane first came to Degrassi Community School in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Although they've had a few ups and downs, such as Peter being embarrassed when Jane tells the whole class that he has "jungle breath", or when Peter was kicked out his own band and replaced by Jane, they do seem to maintain a good friendship until graduation. Season 7 In Talking in Your Sleep, Jane and Peter are doing a scene together for English class when Jane comments on his "jungle breath". This refers to earlier in the episode, when Darcy Edwards tells Jane that Peter has really bad breath. Season 8 In Lost in Love (1), Peter and Jane both attended Spinner Mason's party at the Dot. Season 9 In You Be Illin', Peter is pissed when Sav and Danny tell him that Jane has replaced him as the Studz's new lead singer. He tells Jane that after one mistake, they'd replace her too, like they did with him. Later, at the gig, he hands Jane a tambourine, saying now that he is back, she can help Spinner keep the beat instead of singing. In Start Me Up, Peter tells Jane, Sav, and Danny that he got into TU. Later, Jane tells Peter and Spinner that she saw Victoria doing drugs in the bathroom, and Peter angrily tells Jane to get her eyes checked. Peter defends Victoria, saying she is in a program, and Jane tells him history often repeats itself, and that addicts often relapse. The next day, Jane tells Peter that Spinner told the rest of the band how Peter dumped Victoria. The band decides to let Peter back in, and he is so excited so he group hugs all of them. In''' Innocent When You Dream, Peter convinces the rest of the Studz to do the music video for "House Arrest" for Sav, who was upset over his break up with Anya. When Sav is overbearing about shooting, Jane confronts Peter about how he said filming would only take a few hours. In '''Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Peter and Jane graduate together, and they perform a last show at The Studz. They are both in attendance at Declan's pool party, and Peter is there to witness Spinner finding out about Jane and Declan's affair. They both are later in attendance at Spinner and Emma's wedding, as Jane crashes the wedding. Trivia *They stage kissed briefly in Space Awakening, a play that they performed in Keep On Loving You. *They were both members of Janie and the Studs for a short time. *They can both sing. *They both had a relative with the name "Erica": Peter's half-sister Angel Stone and Jane's deceased great-aunt. It is also the same name as the Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High character Erica Farrell. *Jane was good friends with two of Peter's girlfriends, Darcy Edwards and Mia Jones. Similarly, Peter was friends with Jane's then boyfriend Spinner Mason. *They were both friends with Danny Van Zandt and Sav Bhandari. *Peter had a conflict with Jane's former friend Manny Santos. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They both graduated in the Class of 2008. *It is unknown if they are still are on good terms, as Peter was seen glaring at Jane, Declan, and Holly J after it was revealed that Jane had cheated on Spinner, Peter's best friend. Jane states that she doesn't know how she can face her former band. Gallery 564bn.jpg 9j.jpg 98j.jpg 908jk.jpg studz.jpg Pane.jpg 12 (4).jpg 433de.png 68y.png Parcy with Jane.jpg Alien.jpg 443j.png 68767.jpg ITIT1.05.jpg Space awakening1.jpg You be illin 8.jpg 83-brucas59.jpg Uptown-girl-pt-2-8.jpg Image14d.jpg Image19c.jpg 61-brucas590.jpg 67-brucas59.jpg Youbeillin13.jpg Small graduating class.jpg 897yyuyyuu.png 88787u.png 8998hhh.png 8789uhh.png 8989uuyi.png 8uyyyuiyuiyui.png 5442.jpg Deg7170018.png 65y656565.png Tumblr lilgk8H2671qi4mjco1 400.jpg 1786785.jpg 54t5t4554.png 5455445.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Conflicts